Kris's Sleepless Night
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ace juga tidak bisa tidur,"/"Ace tidak bisa makan, Krissu. Hanya kau yang akan makan," /"Aku janji Ace akan makan. Kau hanya khawatir Ace tidak bertumbuh dengan baik kan? Aku akan menyuapinya, aku janji!"/ Tentang Kris, dan ketidakberesannya di dini hari yang merepotkan Lay. / a KrAy fanfiction. / DLDR. / Mind to review?


**Kris's Sleepless Night**

**Kris x Lay**

**Wu Yi Fan x Zhang Yi Xing**

**DLDR**

**Happy reading! :)**

**.**

**.**

"Lay.."

"Mm?"

Pemuda yang lebih kecil menolehkan kepalanya dengan mata setengah terpejam kearah Kris yang tengah memeluk Ace—boneka alpaca—nya dengan tatapan memelas. Lay mengerutkan kening. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kenapa Kris belum tidur?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ace juga tidak bisa tidur,"

Lay menggeram sedikit sebelum akhirnya mengucek matanya yang masih melihat dengan pandangan buram, kemudian mendekati Kris dan Ace yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka dengan resah. Kris yang berwajah muram, dan Ace dengan senyumnya yang riang gembira—tentu saja, dia kan boneka.

"Aku lapar," Kris memanyunkan bibirnya sementara Lay mengusap rambutnya dengan malas. Mata sipit Lay melirik jam di dinding. Jam dua pagi.

Lay jadi sedikit bertanya-tanya apakah Kris ketularan kebiasaan bosnya, Park Yoochun, yang suka makan malam-malam.

"Lapar?" Lay membaringkan dirinya dan mulai bergelung dalam selimutnya lagi. "Telepon _delivery_ saja,"

"Aku tidak mau," Kris cemberut, masih memeluk Ace dengan erat. "Ace ingin masakanmu,"

"Ace?" Lay memandang Kris dengan jengah. Kekasihnya itu gila atau apa.

"Ace tidak bisa makan, Krissu. Hanya kau yang akan makan,"

"Aku janji Ace akan makan. Kau hanya khawatir Ace tidak bertumbuh dengan baik kan? Aku akan menyuapinya, aku janji!"

Lay memasang wajah aneh. Kris ngelindur, sepertinya. Atau kepalanya tertimpa sesuatu yang berat tadi siang?

"Arraseo," Lay menyibakkan selimutnya dan membenarkan piyamanya yang sedikit tersingkap. "Ramyeon instan saja ya, aku malas masak."

Kris tersenyum lebar. "_Yes, pretty umma~_"

Sementara Lay merona heboh dipanggil seperti itu.

.

.

"Woaaah," Kris menyerahkan Ace ke pangkuan 'ibu'nya sementara tangannya yang lain mengambil sumpit, dan kemudian langsung melahap rakus ramen instan yang dimasakkan Lay. Melihat kekasihnya makan dengan ganas, Lay tertawa dengan tenang.

_'Ace-ya, lihat appamu,'_ batin Lay sambil memainkan pakaian yang dipakaikan Kris di Ace. _'Kalau makan seperti orang tidak makan setahun,'_

Sementara Ace si alpaca hanya memandang udara kosong dalam diam dan senyumnya.

Lay mendesah lega ketika melihat Kris hampir menghabiskan makanannya. Panci kecil yang tadinya terisi penuh dengan ramen kini nyaris kosong, menyisakan beberapa helai ramyeon dan beberapa suap kuah.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai—

"Tambah,"

Lay membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kris minta tambah. Padahal Lay sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah akibat pekerjaannya seharian ini.

"Err, FanFan," Lay menggigit bibir. "Tidak bisakah ditunda besok? Aku...lelah sekali,"

"Hanya tambah sekali kok," Kris membujuk Lay yang terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali membiarkan Lay tidur. Tapi mengingat kemampuan masak Kris yang berada dibawah nol, kemungkinan terbesar yang akan terjadi ketika Kris memasak adalah terbakarnya dapur apartemen mereka, atau ramyeonnya yang berubah menjadi seperti sungai Amazon. Mirip dengan ramen khas Kyuhyun yang mirip dengan sungai Han, hanya saja punya Kris berubah jadi sungai Amazon.

"Sekali saja," Kris melancarkan _puppy eyes_ gagalnya, membuat Lay mengernyit. "Hanya sekali kemudian kita tidur." Kris melirik Ace dalam pangkuan Lay. "Ace juga sudah mengantuk."

Setelah mempertimbangkan agak lama, Lay menghela nafasnya dengan lembut, kemudian mengambil panci kosong Kris untuk kembali diisi dengan ramyeon.

"Baiklah," Lay mengambil sebungkus ramyeon lagi dari lemari atas, kemudian mulai berkutat dengan bermacam-macam bahan untuk membuat rasa ramyeon lebih kuat.

Sementara menunggu, Kris sibuk bermain dengan Ace. Kris menggendong-gendong Ace dan mencoba mengajaknya bermain seperti seorang ayah mengajak main putranya. Yah tidak heran sih, Ace kan 'anak'nya Kris.

Untuk saat ini, Kris tampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah menunggu ibunya selesai memasak.

Lay membawakan panci kecil tersebut kearah Kris sambil menguap lebar. Tangannya dengan hati-hati mengambil Ace setelah meletakkan panci diatas meja, kemudian melihat Kris melahap ramyeonnya dengan ekspresi bahagia lagi.

Diam-diam Lay tersenyum menatap kekasihnya makan dengan lahap. Pekerjaan Lay yang menumpuk belakangan ini mengurangi waktunya bersama Kris dan Ace. Dalam hati Lay sedikit bersyukur Kris kelaparan malam-malam. Dengan Kris yang kelaparan, Lay bisa menghabiskan waktu—setidaknya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Kris.

"Kkeut," Kris menjilat bibirnya, kemudian meminum kuah yang tersisa di panci. Sejurus kemudian, menjilat bibirnya lagi dan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Lay mengernyit sambil menyerahkan tisu pada Kris.

"Jorok," Lay berusaha memasukkan tisu dalam genggaman Kris namun gagal. "Jangan mengelap mulut pakai tangan. Nanti tanganmu lengket,"

"Hm," Kris mengacuhkan Lay, dan membawa pancinya ke tempat cuci piring. Sekalian membasuh tangan dan bibirnya dengan sabun cuci piring, membuat Lay berdecak kesal seraya menggelengkan kepala. Kris memang ajaib.

"Sudah?" tanya Lay, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kris. Pria itu merapikan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan seraya berjalan kearah Lay yang masih duduk manis di kursi.

"Ayo kembali ke ka—woaaah!"

Kalimat Lay terpotong oleh jeritannya sendiri ketika Kris memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Lay dan membawanya _bridal style_ ke kamar mereka. Sementara Lay yang masih sedikit kaget, mendekap Ace erat-erat di dadanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan _scent_ khas Kris yang tertinggal di badan Ace.

Nyaman.

Lay menutup matanya sementara Kris membawanya ke kamar. Lay merasa nyaman saat Kris menurunkannya pelan-pelan keatas ranjang, memastikan setiap bagian tubuhnya jatuh diatas ranjang dengan aman dan nyaman.

Sesudah membaringkan Lay, Kris langsung bergelung di sebelah Lay, memeluk dada pemuda itu dengan erat, membuat Lay sedikit sesak nafas.

"Ya, ya!" Lay berusaha mendorong Kris yang sekokoh batu. "Jangan begini, nanti Ace sesak,"

Rupanya Lay sudah mulai ngelindur juga rupanya.

Kris tertawa pelan saat melihat Lay memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Ace dengan erat. Menempatkan Ace tepat di samping tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang boneka tersebut supaya bonekanya tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Dasar," gumam Kris pelan, kemudian meraih selimut yang berada di ujung ranjang. Melebarkan selimutnya, kemudian Kris menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan erat, menghirup aroma gabungan dari musk, jahe dan cinnamon yang menguar dari leher Lay. Harum, segar, dan tercium simpel.

"_Good night,_ Zhang Yixing," bisik Kris sambil memeluk pinggang Lay dengan posesif dan meraih Ace supaya ikut bergabung dalam pelukannya.

Dan kedua manik Kris tertutup sempurna saat jam hampir menunjukkan jam 3 pagi.

"_I love you,_" Kris mengecup leher Lay cepat sementara yang dipeluk malah mengeluarkan dengkuran halus.

Dan pada akhirnya, memang benar apa kata Lay.

Ace tidak akan makan, hanya Kris yang akan makan.

**.**

**END**

**.**

Hahahaha ini saya agak kesambet bikin KrisLay x) bagi KrisTao shipper, tolong jangan bunuh saya :') aku lagi suka aja sama KrAy :') saya mendadak jatuh cinta sama kelembutan sifatnya kyaaaaaa..meskipun dia cowok tapi dia cocok banget jd ibu :') hiks...dan kebetulan liat ada pic pas Kris bawa Ace di airport dan Lay nepuk kepalanya Ace. Ggh! Itu bener bener... *keburu meleleh*

Kyaaaa sudah sekian dulu fangirling gaje saya :')

Review? :')


End file.
